


Unmasked Fear

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [130]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: "Are you afraid of me?"





	

“Are you afraid of me?” he asks, in the dark, in the night.  


There is no night, not in space, but Humans make one all the same.

They stand high up on a viewing platform, away from the hustle and bustle of the souls whose shift is quietest. Both of them should have turned in for the night, long ago. They should be in their respective rooms, resting for the next day.

Not standing here, listening to the hum of the engine, watching the light of stars that could well be dead float by.

“I’m not the one in the mask,” his companion replies.   


“The mask is there for you to be afraid.”  


“But you keep it on to hide your _own_ fear.”  


The soldier is - maddeningly - correct. Correct in ways Kylo has never let himself face, and it hasn’t taken an IT-O unit to work it out of him. 

Hux is not afraid. Not of the mask, even though he should be. Kylo doesn’t understand that, and here he is, all the same.

“But what of what’s underneath it?” Kylo pushes.  


“How can I be afraid of something I haven’t seen?”  


“Isn’t that the most terrifying of all?”  


A shrug. “No. Not to me. My fears I know.”

Kylo wonders what his own worst one is. Once, he knew. Now… it’s more complicated.

Thumbs ease under the closures, slide at the locks that keep his face from view. He’s not sure when someone last saw him, and his eyes fight to stay up when the mask reaches his hip.

Hux examines him, then reaches out with a hand. No - the glove needs removing - and then there’s skin on skin and Kylo almost cries out at the strangeness of it. It’s more intimate than anything he remembers, feeling his cheek pushed, his lip thumbed. His whole self shakes with the heat of it, and this - oh this - is the most terrifying thing of all.

_How much he needs it_.

“You’re not frightening,” Hux proclaims. “Not to me.”  


Kylo wants to beg those fingers to stay, but they drop. He’s woozy and drugged, and there’s no hiding his reaction, not now.

“You are,” Kylo says. “You are, to me.”   


Hux is terrifying, and Kylo can no longer run.


End file.
